


Virgin Skin

by righteousbros



Series: Tattoo Shop 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Shot, First Time, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteousbros/pseuds/righteousbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place years before the events of "Under My Skin" when Jared had just starting working for Morgan's Body Shop as Jeff's apprentice tattooer.  This is a quick glimpse into how their relationship began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).



> Inspired by this gifset: http://deluded-teen.tumblr.com/post/66038465887 -- which was brought to my attention by the lovely and talented Exaggerated_Specificity. Thank you Porn Pal!!!

He never thought it would actually happen and especially not like this.

Jared had been flirting with his boss, Jeff, for months.  Ever since he started apprenticing at Jeff's tattoo shop he'd felt the older man's eyes on him everywhere he went.  Casual touches that lingered just a hair too long.  Invading his personal space unnecessarily when he leaned over Jared's shoulder and critiqued his sketches.  A certain look he'd get in his eyes when Jared wore his tightest pair of jeans to work.  It thrilled Jared with a heady kind of power to know that he could have that effect on a man like Jeff, always so cool and confident.  Effortlessly talented whether it was with a tattoo gun or with a torque wrench as he turned a rusted hunk of metal into sex on wheels.  He was good with his hands and Jared had been dreaming of what those clever hands could do to him. 

It shocked the hell of out him that Jeff even seemed interested in him.  At nineteen he was lanky and awkward.  Too tall, too clumsy, and too shy to make friends.  At school he'd been that quiet kid who drew all the time who no one paid attention to.  The only thing he had was art and now Jeff had given him a chance to make a life out of it.  A place in his shop where there were other misfits just like him. Jared owed him so much for that.  He wanted to make Jeff happy. 

The man always seemed preoccupied lately.  His wife had left him, taking their daughter with her all the way to California.  Jared didn't understand how anyone blessed to have someone like Jeff, really have him in ways that Jared could only dream of, could ever let him go.  According to Jeff, the reason was that Karen was a crazy bitch.  Jared believed him.  It was the only logical explanation. 

Jared wondered what kind of person that this made him, that he knew that Jeff was technically still married and yet he didn't resist at all when Jeff finally _finally_ pressed him against the workbench in his garage and kissed him.  It was the middle of the day and the sun was soaking through the high garage door windows.  What kind of person was he that he didn't give a damn that anyone could come knocking to drop their car off at any minute? 

Jeff had asked him to come by even though it was a Sunday and technically speaking he wasn't even an employee there - only at Jeff's tattoo shop.  The garage was closed but Jeff said he was working overtime on a car that he wanted to do some custom airbrush work on and it would be a good way for Jared to practice his linework.  Jared knew what his boss was really saying.  What he was asking for.  So he went, his knee bouncing nervously on the floor of his car and his clammy hands gripping the wheel too hard as he drove over.

Now as Jeff started stripping off his clothes, chasing every patch of skin he exposed with a biting sucking kiss, Jared felt the butterflies fluttering and flitting around in figure eights inside his stomach.  He felt more naked than he ever felt in his life until Jeff closed a thickly calloused hand around his leaking cock.  This was really happening. 

He watched as Jeff shed his own grease-stained clothes with frantic tugs and pulls.  Jared was a little scared, a little nervous about the pain he knew was coming, but mostly he was overwhelmed by the feel of the rough hands that roamed down his body and touched him so possessively. 

Jared wrestled back his nerves, not wanting to give Jeff any reason to change his mind.  He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, exposing his throat to be claimed by Jeff's mouth.  He let his mind go, consumed and melted away to nothing by the heat of the moment.  Pliantly he turned and sank to his knees at Jeff's gentle push, falling forward onto his elbows on top of the tarp that Jeff had been using to spread out his tools.  He could feel the hard cold concrete beneath it and it made him shiver.  Scattered around him were the bits of stainless steel that were the implements of Jeff's trade.  They were well cared for and treasured for their usefulness to him.  He knelt there among the tools as Jeff fished a packet of lube and a condom out of the pocket of his discarded jeans.  Jared felt oddly content to know that he belonged in their company.

The first cool slick press of Jeff's finger at his entrance had Jared tensing up.  It wasn't like he'd never fingered himself before.  It wasn't even that no one else had touched him there because there had been one or two bold boys who had tried.  But this was different.  There was real _intent_ now behind the push.  Jared knew that this wouldn't end with a sloppy blowjob and awkward glances in the hallway at school.  This was the big moment he'd been waiting for since he figured out what his dick was for.

"Relax, kid.  I'll make it good.  Just relax a little for me, alright?"

Jared bit his lip and nodded, concentrating hard on relaxing as Jeff told him to.  He wanted so much to make Jeff happy.  He felt the intruding finger work it's way into his pucker, spreading the lube around as it thrust into him.  Jared let out a little breath of relief.  This wasn't so bad.  He could do this.  When Jeff pressed in with a second finger and it was more than Jared had ever felt breach him before and it was uncomfortable but not painful exactly.  Then Jeff crooked his fingers up and brushed over that spot inside that made Jared's body light up like a pinball machine.

"Oh fuck!  Fuck.  Do that again," he gasped.

Jeff chuckled knowingly and began scissoring his fingers, opening Jared wider and dragging his fingers over that spot again and again.  Sweat broke out over Jared's skin and he trembled as wave after wave of sensation coursed over him.  He pressed his cheek against the floor and rocked back on Jeff's fingers, trying to get them deeper.  He never felt so empty inside before and all he needed in that moment was for Jeff to fill him up.  He angled his head and looked back at his own cock hanging blood-thick and heavy between his legs as more precome dribbled onto the tarp.  He felt like he was going to come any minute but he didn't want to be a disappointment.

"Jeff.  Jeff, please," he begged.  "I'm gonna...I'm gonna."

"Hold on now."  Jeff withdrew his fingers despite Jared's whine of protest.  "Just let me-"  There was a quick rip of foil and a squishy squirt of more lube and then suddenly Jared felt the blunt head of Jeff's cock nudging at his hole.  "Breathe out," Jeff ordered gruffly, grabbing Jared's hips to keep him steady.

Jared exhaled as Jeff pushed in, sinking his cock slowly but steadily into Jared's body with a long loud groan.  Jared felt the pain then.  A bright burning pain that made him hiss at the sting but it was easier to take than his runaway imagination had led him to believe.  He'd gotten tattoos that hurt far worse than this.

"Fuck, Jay," Jeff swore reverently with labored breath.  "Never felt anything so tight in my goddamn life."  He thrust in deep, leaning the bulk of his body over Jared to plant his hands on the tarp beside the boy's head. 

Jared could feel the warmth of Jeff's balls snug against his ass and he felt so full inside with that thick cock stretching him, too much too fast.  He squirmed and whimpered softly trying to get away from it.

Jeff hushed him and gripped the top of his shoulder, pressing his thumb against the nape of Jared's neck to hold him in place as he started to fuck him.  "That's it, Jay.  Take it like a good boy.  That's it."

Jared melted under his praise, the words seeping into his bones like a drug.  His lizard brain took over, driven blindly by need and a touch of teenage self-destruction.  He felt himself submitting to the older man's control, trading his trust for Jeff's experience.  Jared wanted so much to make him proud.

With every pounding thrust into his abused little hole, Jared rolled his hips back, fucking himself on Jeff's cock and delighting in every moan he was able to wring from the man.  He found that if he pushed his chest against the floor and arched his back just right he could position himself so that when Jeff pushed in he'd hit his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure zinging up his spine.  Jared panted out sweet little cries with each one, flushed pink with arousal.  His cock slapped wetly against his belly as Jeff fucked him harder, making his knees grind into the rough fabric of the tarp just to keep himself up. 

"Shit shit shit," Jeff huffed, sweat from his brow dripping onto the younger man's back.  He linked the fingers of one hand with Jared's, locking them together.  "So good, Jay.  Being so fucking good for me.  You love it don't you?"

Jared could only moan plaintively in response.  His eyelids felt heavy and his tongue felt two sizes too big for his head.  He wanted to come so bad but he knew that as soon as it touched himself it would all be over. 

A dozen or so more thrusts, each one coming faster and harder than the last, and then Jeff wrenched his hand away from Jared's.  The cool air of the garage filled the space above him where Jeff had been and Jared was momentarily confused until suddenly the delicious pressure against his prostate was gone and Jeff was pulling out of him with a wet pop.  Jared cried out at the loss, his empty hole clutching reflexively and finding nothing to fill it.

He tried to turn around and see what the hell was going on but Jeff shoved him back down with a grunt.  "Hold still.  Gonna paint that pretty little ass of yours."  Jeff ripped off the condom and jacked his cock roughly in one hand, the other gripping Jared's hip hard enough to bruise.  "You gonna come for me, Jay?  Show me how much you want it?"

Desperate to come and even more desperate to please, Jared did as he was told.  He reached between his legs and grabbed his cock, his palm sliding up and down his shaft and spreading the slick mess of precome and lube that had dripped down from his hole over the length of it.  He felt so dirty.  He'd always imagined this with Jeff coming inside of him and holding him through it for this first time.  But if Jeff liked it like this then he could adapt, couldn't he?  With every stroke of his hand on his straining erection and every wet slap of Jeff's cockhead against his ass he seemed to care less and less about it. 

"Yeah, just like that," Jeff moaned.  His sped the motion of hand until it was a flesh-colored blur around the purpled length of his dick, building to a crescendo.  Finally he came with a loud grunt, shooting globs of thick white come all over Jared's ass.  "Oh god.  Fuck yes.  Look at that," he groaned, slowing his strokes as his cock twitched and pulsed through his climax.  "So hot, Jay.  Fucking perfect."

The low grumble of Jeff's voice saying those filthy sweet words of praise set Jared off like a stick of dynamite.  All at once he ignited, his orgasm exploding through his body as he jerked himself hard and fast, feeling the warm drip of Jeff's come marking him.  He screamed unintelligibly as he came, coating his hand and the tarp beneath him in hot spurts of ecstasy.  His hips bucked helplessly and he fucked into his fist as he shuddered and shook his way through it. 

Jared fell forward onto the tarp, boneless and sated.  There was a ratchet driver digging into his ribs and a set of hex keys stuck to his thigh with what was probably his own come but at the moment he wasn't feeling anything but completely wrung out. 

There was a series of pained groans and the sound of Jeff's knee popping as he shifted around somewhere behind him but then Jared felt the rough drag of a shop cloth over his skin.  Cleaning the come off of him in slow soothing swipes.

"Good boy," Jeff murmured to him.  "Did so good for me." 

Jared exhaled in a long shaky breath as he lay limp on the tarp, letting himself be cared for in Jeff's own clumsy way.  His first time wasn't perfect but it was good and Jeff was proud of him so that was something.  It was enough for now.

Jared lay there with his heart pounding in his chest, his body fucked out and aching, and his thoughts ricocheting around inside his head from one emotion to the next. 

This must be what love feels like.


End file.
